


Fight Like a Girl

by guineamania



Series: DC TV-Verse One-Shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Inspirational Advice, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara returns from her adventures at the formation of New Team Arrow and is roped into training Felicity how to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW Weekend Challenge

“Come on Fliss,” Sara laughed, pulling Felicity up from the floor where she was sprawled.

“Why are you making me do this Lance,” she grumbled when the stick was forced back into her hand.

“You said you wanted to learn how to fight and Ollie thought I would be best to do it,” Sara shrugged, the time travelling assassin had only been back a couple of weeks and was happy to re-join Team Arrow and help Oliver train the new recruits. And Felicity.

“I thought it would be a punching bag not you hitting me with a stick,” Felicity continued to moan, exaggerating her injuries.

“Felicity, sit with me,” Sara pulled out two chairs, settling in one and patting the other. Felicity sunk into the chair with a moan as he bruised and battered body protested. “You fight like a girl,” Sara stated and Felicity’s eyebrow arched.

“Isn’t that supposed to be an insult?” Felicity frowned but Sara shook her head.

“Guys and girls fight differently. Oliver can’t teach you how to fight because you can’t use your body the same way he can. Oliver can grapple and break bones with his overly muscular arms; with us we have to rely on speed and strategy over instinct and strength. You need to fight like a girl and accept your weaknesses,” Sara explained, and it did make sense. She had been thinking she couldn’t fight because she was small and her upper body strength was appalling but if there was one thing she was, it was smart.

“Let’s do this,” Felicity smiled and got to her feet slowly. This time they took everything a lot slower and it made sense to Felicity now. Instead of racing in and trying to overpower Sara she was putting in little jabs and moving with more speed. Of course the White Canary still over powered her quickly but they were getting somewhere.


End file.
